


Now your life's no longer empty

by JayAndJackLover



Series: Life without you [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Post-Episode: s15e20 Carry On
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:15:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27741352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayAndJackLover/pseuds/JayAndJackLover
Summary: The first few moments in heaven of Sam and Dean together
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: Life without you [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023049
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Now your life's no longer empty

"Heya, Sammy."  
"Dean."

Sam looks at Dean like he can't believe Dean is really there. Sam wasn't sure if he was hallucinating. But Dean knew it was his Sam. He could feel his Sam without even looking.  
Dean pulls him into a hug. And doesn't let him go. He keeps holding on to Sam. Both of them silent. They got an eternity together. They don't need to talk now. Just enjoy this feeling. The touch.  
Sam in Dean's arm.....Standing together....Looking at this beautiful view...

Dean tries to pull his arm away a few mins later....  
Sam doesn't let him....

"A little bit longer", he says. His voice is wet..  
"How long Sammy?"

Both know Dean is not talking about holding Sam anymore...


End file.
